That's All Part Eight
by babyscouse
Summary: Arthur and Eames in love. Simple. Domesticity.


A few days later, Arthur leant against the frame of the front door, with Edie balanced heavily on his hip, as he kissed Eames goodbye. The long weekend was well and truly over and now it was time to get back on the wheel.

For Eames anyway.

Arthur had no deadlines, no appointments, and no urgent meetings with his editor. Instead he had baby TV, bottle feeds and dirty diapers to change.

As Eames trudged down the driveway, waving and blowing kisses over his shoulder, Arthur smiled and waited 'til he'd turned the corner before closing the door and pressing on with his day.

"What shall we do today then little Miss poopy-pants?" Arthur asked, kneeling beside Edie as he changed what seemed like his hundredth diaper.

Edie's only response was a dismissive grunt, followed by a lethal kick planted too near his crotch for comfort.

Later that day, as Arthur was feeding the baby, getting mashed pears hurled at him by a tiny spoon wielding hand, his phone started to buzz next to him.

"H-hello?" he answered, pressing the phone between his shoulder and cheek, juggling bowls of baby food.

"Hello darling..." came Eames's low, gravelly reply from the other end. "… Am I interrupting something?" he continued in the same toe curling voice.

"No, I'm just feeding the baby. What makes you think you were interrupting something?" Arthur asked, brow furrowing, as Edie decided that fruit made better abstract art than food.

"Well…you sound quite stressed, mithered almost, and you didn't know it was me calling right away."

Arthur sighed, trying to take back control of lunch with baby wipes and light tuts aimed at Edie.

"I'm just a bit more out of practice with kids than I first thought, that's all. I think we should give Ari and Yusuf more credit really."

"You're amazing at everything my love. Those hands of yours…God those hands…they can do _anything_…."

Arthur suddenly felt a very familiar feeling settle in his chest as Eames practically purred through the phone.

"Eames? Are you….are you _touching yourself_?" Arthur whispered; face heating up and eyes crinkling with amusement.

The line was silent for a moment, but Arthur could make out the heavy breaths and little moans that pushed their way through Eames lips.

"Eames?" Arthur grinned, standing to move into the hallway, out of Edie's ear shot.

"Arthurrr….I couldn't help myself. I was just innocently sitting at my desk, when all of a sudden I had these _very _graphic images of last night's activities." Eames replied, breath heavy and voice hopeful.

Arthur's tongue slid out to moisten his lips almost unconsciously.

"My mind seems to have drawn a blank. Maybe you could refresh my memory hm?"

"Oh darling, you're very naughty." Eames gasped.

"I'm waiting Mr Eames..."

Arthur peeked his head back in on the baby as she pursued her pear themed designs. She'd be occupied for a few more minutes. Plenty of time for Arthur to engage in some well-deserved adult time.

"Well, if I remember correctly….you were laying across the bed on your stomach, skin totally bare and your hair still damp and mussed from that hot shower you'd just taken…"

"Yeah..."

"…Edie had gone down and was sleeping soundly, so I crept to your side, not wanting to wake you….then I slowly ran my fingertips along that soft bit of skin along the inside of your thigh…you know that part?"

"How could I not….you spend hours just dragging those lips of yours all over there, letting your tongue dip out to taste me."

"Mmmm, I _love _that you know what it does to me..."

"Keep going..." Arthur shuddered.

"You have no idea what you do to me love." Eames moaned.

Arthur let his hand fall to the aching bulge, pushing at his zipper. "I think I have some idea…keep going Eames, fuck..." he croaked, as he gripped himself harder.

"Then I let my hand drift up along your arse, just barely touching you…..teasing myself. But I couldn't hold back for long…I very rarely can when it comes to you. So when I got to the warm dip at the bottom of your back, I had to feel you properly. I wanted to leave a mark. Something you'll only ever let me do…right darling?"

"Y-yes...only you. I only ever want _you_ to touch me…" Arthur whispered, biting his lip against a moan.

"Good…that's sooo good." Eames continued, control already starting to leave him.

"Eames." Arthur said, trying to get Eames back on point.

"Sorry...sorry...back to restoring your memory." He replied, grin present through the lust filled rumble.

"I leant over you on the bed, and slowly started to kiss and nibble your gorgeous, smooth skin. Right above your arse. Right on that sensitive little dip…."

Arthur's hand travelled to that spot on his back, still warm and beautifully sore from the dedication Eames had shown it.

"Then I woke up…" he smiled, remembering how he'd felt.

"Then you woke up..." Eames repeated, smile evident in his own voice.

"….And you looked over your shoulder at me, with those devastating eyes of yours. So I crawled up over you, leaned down and…"

"Kissed me in that toe curling, sheet gripping way." Arthur supplied, groping himself with more purpose.

Eames seemed to appreciate Arthur's input, if the quickened breath and lack of talking was anything to go by.

"Then you sat up so quickly, and straddled me. You started to grind against me, with those amazing hips of yours. You just kept pushing against me, and I knew you were close. I can always tell. Your eyes squeeze tight, and you wet and bite your lips, like you don't want to let go. When you came, your whole body just relaxed, like you'd been wound up for days…..and I just let you lay there on top of me, was happy to let your fall asleep there….but you had other ideas, didn't you darling?"

"What can I say….I'm nothing if not attentive." Arthur laughed, trying to contain himself. To enjoy this moment for longer.

"Would you like to take it from here love? I'm sure my memory will be slightly hazier than yours from this point…."

Arthur thought back to the night before, and felt himself get harder if it was possible.

"…I-I unbuttoned your shirt…_slow_…I wanted to take my time and enjoy every inch of skin I could. I kissed and bit my way all the way down to your trousers. I got a bit impatient with your belt and just dragged it off….then I practically clawed your underwear off you."

"There's no practically about it darling…." Eames chuckled.

"I wanted your cock in my mouth so bad. God, you tasted so good..." Arthur groaned, suddenly not able to hold it in anymore.

"Jesus….keep going darling…._please keep going_…"

"I took everything into my mouth straight away. I took you all the way down my throat, because I needed to feel it all. I ran my tongue along that sensitive patch, right near the base, then when I reached the tip, I swirled my tongue around your foreskin, like you love me doing. I suckled every drop of pre-cum and massaged your balls, squeezing just a bit harder than you can stand, because I knew you _could _take it. I knew that you wanted it. You moaned my name so beautifully when I did it, and I wanted to make it last longer, but I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to _devour _you. When you did come, I couldn't bear to miss a single drop of you, so I kept my lips wrapped tight around the head of your amazing cock, and I lapped and sucked up every bit…."

Arthur knew he was on the edge. His eyes were screwing shut, just like Eames had said. He could also tell that Eames was one word away from coming all over his stupid business suit. The one that always made Arthur frown, the one that Eames looked gorgeous in, but didn't look like _Eames _in. He wanted to mess that suit up.

"_Eamessss..."_ he moaned at length, finally letting himself express how turned on he was.

On the other end of the phone, Arthur could hear a choked sob and Eames moan his name in return as he tipped over the edge, only deep breaths breaking through the silence. Arthur rubbed against his own cock through his pants, biting his fist to muffle the constant moans and gasps that tumbled from his lips.

"I love you…" Eames whispered through the phone, having gained some form of coherency.

All Arthur could feel was wave after wave of pleasure crash over him, and all he could hear was the sound of his heart thumping hard in his ear, and Eames's words.

"I know you do baby…." Arthur managed to gasp. "…I've loved you since the day we met."


End file.
